


it's roo-fuh-lo not ruffalo

by sunshineshades



Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, svt 96 line ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshades/pseuds/sunshineshades
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung argued over how to pronounce the actor's surname. Wonwoo got involved somehow. And Jun was just done.
Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	it's roo-fuh-lo not ruffalo

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, just svt 96liners chilling (?) in the living room.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid," Soonyoung claimed, crossed his arms, and snorted. 

"Oh really?" Jihoon raised his eyebrows, skeptical. 

"But isn't idiot and stupid, like, the same thing? In a way?" Jun interjected, confused. 

"No, it's different. There's difference in the degrees, Jun," Soonyoung explained. "You have to know that."  
  
"Stop talking nonsense, Kwon," Jihoon retorted. 

"It's not nonsense."

Jihoon fished his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. "Huh, let me check on Google to see if there's ‘difference on the degrees’ like you said. Well, guess what, Kwon? There's none." A smirk of triumph crept onto his face. 

"What? Give me your phone. You must be lying." Soonyoung reached his hand out to take Jihoon's phone away but the latter was faster to hide it behind him. Soon enough, the two began to wrestle with each other for the phone. 

Jun who had been an involuntary part of the initial argument heaved a sigh and merely watched them in silence. Where did it go wrong? he wondered. Wonwoo walked into the living room later on to watch TV but found another form of entertainment instead. He sat next to Jun, eyes fixed on the wrestling event before him, and nudged the latter. 

"What's going on here?" Wonwoo asked, curious.   
  
"They're fighting, as you can see," Jun replied plainly. 

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean, _what's going on here_?"

"Well, at first they were arguing about how to pronounce the last name of the Hulk actor, you know, from the Avengers? And now they're fighting...for the phone."

"Hulk actor? You mean that, uh, Mark something guy?"  
  
Jun nodded. "Yeah. How do you say it? His name. Do you think it's Ruffalo as in buffalo or Roo-fuh-lo?"

Wonwoo looked blank. "Wait, it's pronounced as buffalo? Not boo-fuh-lo?"

Jun shot Wonwoo a surprised look, utterly speechless and dumbfounded. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung whom had been wrestling with each other for a minute now and apparently heard Wonwoo stopped and turned at the other simultaneously. 

"Are you serious, Jeon?" Jihoon blurted, the disbelief evident in his face and voice.

Wonwoo hesitated. "What?"

"Everybody knows it," said Soonyoung. 

A moment of silence. "Knows what?" Wonwoo faltered. 

"That it's ‘buffalo’ not ‘boo-fuh-lo,’" Jun added. 

Wonwoo laughed nervously. "Really? I must have misheard it somewhere before." 

"Wait a sec." Soonyoung scrambled toward Wonwoo, grabbing the other's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "Wonwoo, how did you pronounce the Hulk guy's name? Is it Ruffalo as in buffalo or Roo-fuh-lo?"

"W-What?" Wonwoo stuttered, taken aback. He had to admit that Soonyoung's grasp on his shoulders was pretty strong it might have left a mark on his skin later. 

"Come on, man. That's not how it works. You can't have other people agree with you to win. This isn't a freaking election," Jihoon complained. 

Soonyoung put his finger on Jihoon's lips and closed his eyes at him for a while. "Shut it, Jihoon," he said. "I'm trying to prove a point here."  
  
Jihoon shoved his finger away, looking annoyed. "What point, huh? Just because other people say it the same way as you do doesn't automatically make it the right way to say it. Even if the spelling is similiar to buffalo, it doesn't necessarily follow the same sound and pronunciation. Not in the case of names. And I'm telling you once again, Kwon, it's Roo-fuh-lo not Ruffalo."

"So, Wonwoo, which one do you think is correct? How do you pronounce it?" Soonyoung spoke, ignoring Jihoon who was shooting one of his death glares at him. 

And somehow Wonwoo was caught in between the two boys. He tried to come up with a plan on how to slip out of this argument without getting dragged back by Soonyoung or noticed by Jihoon, but failed. He shot Jun a look, eyes widened to desperately ask the other for help. 

But Jun already sighed in defeat. "Sorry, can't help you," he told Wonwoo, shifted farther from the latter, and diverted his gaze back to the TV screen. 

Flustered, Wonwoo whispered Jun's name again and again but to his dismay, Soonyoung's and Jihoon's voice drowned his call out. 

Another sigh escaped from Jun's mouth. He only ever wanted to watch the Marvel movie in peace, not became entangled in a heated argument over how to pronounce the name of an actor he barely even knew except for their role as a Hulk. For a split second, Jun regretted inviting Soonyoung and Jihoon to his Marvel movie marathon. If he knew it would come down to this, he wouldn't ask them over in the first place. 

Fiddling with the remote control, Jun decided to choose another movie without Mark Ruffalo in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, thank you so much. 
> 
> Kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
